A Real Chance
by lyssalovie
Summary: When Hermione is stuck by herself over the celebration period, who will stick by her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP nor Evanesence's song _My Immortal._ I wish, but it is just that; wishful thinking.

**AN**: I hope you guys like this! It is my first attempt at writing a fic myself. I've been a long time reader though!

**AN 2 (March 3, 2009): **HELLO!! I am slowly editing my story and changing parts...once this is done, I will be updating!! (Crazy, I know!) Sorry it has been so long!!

"We are terribly sorry for your loss. Even though I didn't know them, I'm sure they were great people." Nymphdora Tonks placed her hand on her shoulder. "However, there is one thing I'm confident of knowing. They loved you; they still do." Tonks squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I know they would also want you to continue living your life as if they didn't leave you." …_As if they didn't leave you_…_As if they didn't leave you_…

That statement seemed to keep bouncing in the inside of her head. No matter what she did, they weren't coming back. That is what scared the almost eighteen-year-old the most. Her parents weren't coming back. They couldn't come gallivanting to help her anymore. They couldn't fix her mistakes. But, most of all, they wouldn't be there for any of the milestones in her life.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

They wouldn't see her graduate from Hogwarts. They wouldn't see her first heartbreak over a guy. They wouldn't see her get engaged. They wouldn't be there on her wedding day. Her dad wouldn't be there to walk her down the aisle. They wouldn't see their first grandchild. Her eyes started to tear up.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

She wiped furiously at her eyes. She only imagined at how red and puffy her eyes must have gotten. The know-it-all Gryffindor didn't care. She wasn't a vain girl. Maybe that's why she took up her studies. 'No.' her mind contradicted herself. 'I took up my studies because my parents wanted me to do well in school.' She sat there and mulled over her conversation with her mind.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

'My head hurts.' She thought. 'Probably from all the stress I'm under.' She got up from her position and grabbed two medicine tablets. 'Hopefully this will help me. They will take away the pain.'

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

'It's been a half hour.' She thought. 'Shouldn't the meds have kicked in?' She started to think the pain would never go away; the emotional, psychological, nor the physical. She was alone.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

The intelligent woman had succumbed to a deep depression. She knew it, and she didn't expect to rise from it anytime soon. Hermione thought she didn't have anything to live for.

* * * * *

"Sirius, my boy! Do come in!" Albus all but shouted. He had that unmistakable twinkle in his eye, and Sirius didn't know whether to run for his life or be excited. "Sit down, lemon drop?" Dumbledore put the dish down when the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor just stared at him. "Alright, then, down to business. Miss Granger, under the circumstances, cannot go celebrate the defeat of Tom Riddle with the Weasleys. Molly is ex-"

"I know, I know!" Professor Black interrupted. "The baby-making machine known as Molly Weasley is expecting another loveable redhead over the two week celebration!" Sirius said jovially. Albus just smiled and continued on.

"And Miss Granger cannot go home because of the recent rogue Death Eater attacks on her late parents. This is why I've summoned you Sirius. I want you to spend the celebration period with Miss Granger."

**AN**: Please _PLEASE _review! I want to know if this story is any good or not! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP or anything in this story except for the plot line!

"WHAT!" Sirius exclaimed none too quietly. "Okay, maybe no one told you, but Hermione and me, even though she is best friends with Harry, do not- I repeat -do NOT get along! We fight constantly!" Sirius' mind was reeling. His head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it; felt as if his head was imploding. He couldn't take sitting anymore and leapt from his chair to pace around the lavish office.

"Sirius, I know that Miss Granger and you do not get along very well, although I've never seen you two together. It is like when James and Severus would be in the same room I presume?" Albus asked, trying to lighten the mood. His eyes that held _the twinkle_ were suddenly downtrodden however when Sirius uncharacteristically scowled at him. "Sirius, normally, I would not ask such a favor from you. Sadly, Miss Granger has no one else in the world right now. Mr. and Ms. Weasley are going home to help with the arrival of the newborn, and your godson, even though Tom is dead, is out rounding together the rest of Riddle's Death Eaters that killed Miss Granger's family. You are the closest person she has to a friend right now."

Sirius felt defeated. He knew that Hermione did not have any place else to go, and that she would have a place to stay now that his name had finally been cleared from all those murders. 'James and Lily. NO!' he thought. 'I will not think about them right now.' He kept pacing along the floor furiously.

"You are going to wear a hole in my carpet Sirius. I will leave you alone with your thoughts. Once you have made your decision about Miss Granger, come and find me." Albus stated. He knew Sirius would not take that long in deciding. Even if he did not particularly care for Miss Granger, he would still take her in for Harry's sake. Sirius would not leave Harry's friend to wallow in her depressed state.

Out of the corner of his eye Sirius saw Fawkes, the Headmaster's phoenix. He stopped 'wearing a hole' in Dumbledore's carpet and walked over to Fawkes. Sirius started to pet the bird; trying to find a source of comfort. "What do you think I should do Fawkes?" The red and orange bird stared at him for a mere five seconds, and as if he couldn't decide he burst into flames.

"Oh, thanks, thanks a lot. The best help I've ever received!" Sirius muttered angrily. 'What am I going to do? I mean, Hermione and I have never gotten along.' '_Well now you have some time to get to know her.' _'Great, now my mind is starting to argue with itself.' '_It wouldn't be that bad. Give her a chance. You know you want to!_' "FINE!" Sirius roared to the empty room. "Hermione will stay with me!" The professor crossed the room in three long strides and continued out the door to find Dumbledore.

* * * * *

"What?" Hermione answered to the knock on her Head's room door. "Go away. I don't want to speak to anyone right now." She finished gloomily.

"It's Professor Dumbledore. Please let me in Miss Granger. I need to talk to you about your current living situation."

"I'll stay here and rot. I don't care. Didn't you hear me before? Leave me be in peace!" The Gryffindor roared through her door. 'Why can't he see that I want some privacy and that I don't care what happens any more?'

"Please Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed. She knew she couldn't refuse his request. She got up off her four poster bed and slowly walked to the door and grasped the knob. 'Do I want to do this?' Her hand seemed to think it should, for, low and behold, the door swung open. "I'm glad you opened the door Miss Granger. Now, lemon drop?" Hermione stared at it for a second. She then reached out, and Albus softly placed the candy in her hand.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"Miss Granger you are aware of the fact that you cannot go to the Weasley's for the celebration period correct?" Hermione slowly nodded her head. "Good. I have talked to Professor Black, and he is willing to have you stay with him for the time being." Albus thought, 'Well he didn't exactly consent to it yet, but she doesn't have to know that!' Dumbledore's face lit up in happiness and Hermione noticed it right away. 'Oh, no.' her mind said rapidly. 'That mind of his is working mighty fast. I think I might just be in some trouble.'

"Professor, with all do respect, I don't wish to stay with him. I know he is probably the best choice concerning my safety, but I don't think I could stand living with him. Especially since Harry won't be there."

"I know, but sometimes you don't always get what you want." The bright young woman started. She knew that was the gentlest way he knew how to softly break it to her that she was going to be living with Sirius whether she wanted to or not. 'Dammit.' She screamed inwardly.

"Alright. I'll start packing my things."

"Thank you Miss Granger. Professor Black will be here in thirty minutes to collect you." And, with that said, he turned on his heel and gracefully walked out the door.

* * * * *

"Albus! Albus, where are you?" Sirius cried throughout the crowded Great Hall. The students were still there eating breakfast. The train to take them home for the celebration period would be coming that afternoon. The students looked at him like he was crazy. "Albus! Come out here! I have your answer!" Sirius finally gave up and sat down at his place at the staff table. Dumbledore heard Sirius screaming for him as soon as he left the Head's common room. He quickly started on his way to the Great Hall. He spotted Sirius and made eye contact with him. As soon as Sirius saw the old man, he jumped over the table of food and ran to Albus. "Fine, she can stay." he said grudgingly.

"Good, Sirius. I already have told her about the situation and you will be picking her up in thirty minutes." Albus smiled inwardly. His plan was working. He walked over to the table Sirius was occupying before and sat down, leaving Sirius over by the entrance.

"Wait a minute you old coot!" The dawn of realization crept up on Sirius. "I never agreed to it! I was just on my way to tell you my answer-"

"And I knew you would say yes, so I told her to gather her things. Now, come sit down and eat Sirius. The children are starting to stare." It was true. Everyone at every table had stopped eating and was listening to the two men argue back and forth. "You must pick her up at her rooms in twenty minutes now. I suggest you come and eat and then pack something for Miss Granger to bring to her." Sirius sighed. He briskly walked over to the staff table and filled his plate.

* * * * *

'Why? Why **_him _**of all people?' '_Because he is the only person that was able to take you in. He was being kind. Even though he hates you, he is still taking you in._' "Great. Now it seems as if there are two people in my head. Wonderful." Hermione said aloud. 'Why would he want me in his house anyway? I don't want to be near him! Wait a minute! I'll just stay in the room he gives me to use. I will only come out for meals! That way I won't even have to see him at all!' '_He wants to see his godson's best friend happy over the celebration period!' _"Oh, this is futile!" She shook her head to try to get rid of her second persona in her mind. 'Okay, just fold your shirts, and put them in the suitcase. Professor Black will be here any minute.'

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

'That's probably him.' Hermione had just finished packing. 'Good thing too.' She thought. She went up to the door and opened it. "Hello Hermione." Sirius said trying to make his voice seem happy. He decided on the way here that he was going to try to start anew with Miss Granger. After all, she most likely wasn't in the mood to argue with him. 'Maybe we will be friends. Maybe our relationship will be like the ones with Ron and Harry after this mini vacation.'

Hermione answered him with a gloomy hello and said she was ready. She picked up her suitcase and followed Sirius out the door of her room and out of the head's common room.

**AN: **Okay. For my prologue, I had four reviews. That's pretty good. However, my stats show me that 122 people have read my prologue. The 118 of you that read my story and didn't review, I'll let it by this once you lazy bums! Hehe. Please review! I will have the next chap. up tomorrow or on Monday depending on how many reviews I get! Luv you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. I wonder how much she would sell to me for $2.79?

Hermione and Sirius walked through the twisting hallways that connected the head's common room to the Great Hall. Hermione didn't even look where she was walking. She just stared at Sirius' feet and followed them. He could be leading her to hell for all she cared or noticed. Sirius, however, looked straight forward and was lost in his thoughts. 'Maybe I should say something; something consoling. Merlin, the girl just lost her parents! Say something you big loser!' Yet, Sirius stayed silent, but comfortingly grabbed her hand.

When the 'joyous' duo opened the door to the Great Hall, all the students stopped eating and stared. It wasn't everyday that a professor and a student walked through the halls looking so sad yet hand-holding like a happy couple. Hell, it was very unusual for even a professor to be holding hands with a student. It was quite an odd sight. However, they just shrugged it off thinking he was just comforting her from her tragic loss.

Professor Black and Miss Granger kept walking. They reached the door leading outside and Sirius opened it and took Hermione with him outside. Hermione, having been in her room since her parents deaths three weeks ago, wasn't used to the bright spring light and she flinched once the sun hit her face. That's when Hermione's appearance was noticed by Sirius. 'Before her parents deaths she had a tan. She now looks very pale. She was a normal sized young woman and now she looks as small as an eleven year old. Hermione must not have been eating except for the small rations that would keep her alive. Maybe we should stop in Hogsmeade for some breakfast. After all, I never did bring her any food like Albus suggested.' Sirius and Hermione walked just a bit farther until they were off the school grounds when the older of the two turned to the younger. "Hermione? Would you like to stop in Hogsmeade for some breakfast?" Sirius asked. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Sirius cut her off. "And no, don't lie to me and say you already had breakfast. I know you didn't." Hermione shut her mouth. 'How did he know what I was going to say? Damn him.' She nodded her head in confirmation to the breakfast. "Good, give me your hand. I'll apparate us there." Hermione complied. 'Wow.' Sirius thought. 'I didn't notice it before, but her hand seems so small and soft compared to mine.' Sirius kicked himself. 'Where did that come from?' Before he had more time to contemplate about it, the two of them had arrived at the Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione, why don't you go find us a table while I go order us some breakfast? What do you want?" Sirius asked.

"Some fruit please." Hermione stated. She walked towards the back of the establishment and found a small table and sat down. Sirius returned shortly after with their food. He placed a big platter in front of Hermione. "Geez, I said _some _fruit Professor Black, not a mountain. And I don't remember saying eggs and toast either."

"Yes, I know. But, no one can live off of _some_ fruit Hermione. Also, I have known you since your third year; you are now in your seventh. We will also be spending the next two weeks together. Call me Sirius." He replied with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Oh, fine _Sirius_. Swallow before you talk please." She said exasperatedly. "You're just as bad as Ron."

'Hey, her personality is already starting to come back. Maybe it will do her some good to get out of the school.' Sirius thought. 'Hopefully she will like my home.' Sirius grinned. "Really, I don't remember sleeping with you. How would you know if I am as bad as Ron?" he said, some of his boyish cheek coming out.

Hermione laughed. 'Yes, that's first time I've heard her laugh since she heard the news.' All of a sudden her face turned bright red when she realized that his comment implied that she had slept with Ron. She stood up fast and screamed, "I HAVE NOT SLEPT WITH RON!" Everyone in the Three Broomsticks stopped and stared at Hermione. She slowly turned a very bright shade of red and sat down. Sirius was softly chuckling to himself. "I didn't sleep with Ron." Hermione said again, this time very quietly, almost to herself.

"I know. I was just trying to make you laugh." Sirius replied. "Come on, I'll pay for this, and we'll go to my place." Sirius stood up and offered Hermione his hand to help her up. She accepted it and walked behind him to the counter to pay.

* * * * *

"Well here it is! Home Sweet Home!" Sirius said happily. They had just arrived at the Black Manor. Sirius had earlier apparated them both to his home in Ireland after paying for their breakfasts to Madame Rosmerta.

Hermione just stood there in awe. "Oh, my…" and she left her sentence hanging. She couldn't think of how to describe the house. 'Err, more like mansion.' her mind corrected. 'This place beautiful!'

Sirius interrupted her train of thoughts. "Here. I'll take your bags, and you can follow me to your temporary room for your stay here." Sirius then proceeded towards the staircase. Hermione noticed all of the Black family portraits in the hallway of the stairs. They were all boarded up with only the corners of the frames sticking out. 'I'll have to ask him about that later. For now, I just need to watch where I'm going, otherwise I will get lost!'

Sirius finally stopped in front of a deep cherry wooden door. "Here is your room. I hope it is to your liking. Lunch will be in thirty minutes, and yes, you will be eating." 'How does he do that! Oh, he better not be a leglimens!' Hermione thought angrily. However, all thoughts vanished once Sirius opened the door to her room.

**AN: **Okay, obviously, my gentle threat didn't work last time. I have 276 hits, but only nine reviews. I will not be updating again until I have a total of 20 reviews including the nine I already have. Sorry, but there are too many people that just read it, but don't give me any words of advice or constructive criticism. But thank you to everyone who previously reviewed for my first two parts of my story! Luv you all! I hopefully will be updating soon! The next chapter is already written, so review and you'll get it soon!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot. However, I am currently trying to kidnap Sirius and stuff him in my closet! Don't tell, it's a secret!

Hermione lost all thought as she looked in her room. She was speechless. Her room was exactly how she pictured her dream room to look. (AN: Okay, I'm too lazy to describe the room. You can use your imagination! Hehe!)

"Will this do?" Sirius asked Hermione, somewhat nervous. He didn't know if her silence meant that she didn't like the room at all or if she loved it. Obviously, he didn't know because this hadn't ever happened to him before.

"This will more than suffice. Merlin, Sirius, this…" The normal know-it-all didn't know what to say.

'Okay, I guess she likes it.' Sirius unconsciously smiled. 'I had hoped she would.'

"Alright, I will call you down for lunch and I will leave you to unpack. Bathroom is down the hall and to the left, and the kitchen is downstairs. I'll see you soon." And with that Sirius walked out and shut the door softly.

Hermione had finished unpacking her belongings and grabbed her shower things to go freshen up before lunch. As she was taking her shower, she was thinking of her parents. 'If my parents were still alive, I would be with them. Mom would be sitting on the living room couch reading the newest book from the bookstore, and Dad would have his head in her lap watching the television. I would be on the floor reading Hogwarts: A History for the thousandth time, trying to memorize the entire book; front cover to back cover. And…' Hermione's thoughts slowly started to cease as her entire body racked with sobs.

She slid the shower door over and stepped out to dress in her robe while still crying. Her vision was blurry, making her fumble with the sash of her robe. She gathered her items and quickly walked to her room. She accidentally slammed her bedroom door. Hermione ran to her bed and sobbed in her pillow.

* * * * *

SLAM!

'What was that?!' Sirius thought. Alarmed, he ran up the stairs two at a time. He reached her door and grasped the knob. 'Wait, I had better knock, but, on the other hand, she may be in trouble. Oh well.' He barged in. "What happened?" were the first words out of his mouth. Then he stopped. 'She's crying.'

"Hermione?" Hearing Sirius's voice, she quickly sat up and hastily wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. She didn't want to cry in front of him. Her wants weren't being fulfilled however, because her eyes were still leaking moisture. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." 'Well, that was a stupid question you moron.' Sirius thought to himself. 'Of course she's not okay. She was crying.' He walked to her bed and sat down next to her. He pulled her into a hug and started to slowly rub her back.

"It will be alright." Sirius said in a soft calming voice. "I know it hurts. The pain will go away; it will take awhile. Please stop crying." Hermione's tears slowly came to an end. Sirius continued to hold her even after her tears ceased. Sirius whispered softly in her ear, "Hermione?" He looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. Her shallow breathing was a big indicator. 'So much for lunch.' he thought as he readjusted her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and quietly left the room.

AN: I know, it's short, but it is better than nothing right? I'm sorry with not updating sooner! I have play practice right now along with school and homework. I'm very busy. I know I said that I would update after I got 20 reviews, and I didn't. I'm terribly sorry! Thanks to all of my reviewers, and I hope you are still reading this! Keep reviewing and I love you all!

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Hermione came downstairs only to hear a soft sigh. She walked around the counter in the kitchen and looked in the living room. _Why is Sirius on the couch? Why isn't he in his bedroom? _The young woman slowly crept inside; cautious. She did not want to wake the poor man up. _Oh, goodness. _Sirius was sleeping on his back with his head turned to the side. _Why, why in Merlin's name do guys sleep without a shirt on? _Hermione had to work hard at not looking at him. _He does have a nice-STOP IT HERMIONE! He is over twice your age! But, he is cute. WAIT, where did that come from? We hate each other! Remember? Hmmmm…_

Apparently Hermione had been staring a little too long. Sirius awoke to find Hermione staring at his abs and he placed a smirk on his face that was close to Malfoy's. "See something you like?" Sirius said arrogantly. Hermione's face immediately turned a bright red color that would rival the famous Weasley hair. She decided not to dignify that question with an answer, instead she sat down on the couch after Sirius had moved his legs. "Hermione, look. I know we don't always see eye to eye," Hermione had interjected with an unladylike snort. "but, I would like to try to start over with you. I want a strong friendship with you like I have with Harry and Ron."

Hermione looked shocked. She wasn't expecting the man to the side of her to try to start a 'truce' so to speak with her. "You know, I think that is a good idea." She smiled. "What do you want for breakfast? I know that I fell asleep last night before I got to eat lunch and dinner and I want to make it up to you."

_You could just come over here and sit on my lap for a bi- WHAT THE HELL SIRIUS! Are you stupid! She is half of your age! You dirty old perv. Oh, shit. She expects an answer. _"Um, would eggs and bacon be too much trouble?"

"No, not at all. It will be about 10 minutes." Hermione stood up and passed Sirius to get back into the kitchen. _Oh, Merlin. I think I'm going to have troubles with Hermione in the house. Where are all these thoughts coming from? It's probably just from being alone for so long, first in Azkaban, then on the run, then having no social life due to being a new professor. Yes, that's it. Oh, but if she continues to sway her hips like that I will have to jump her and- AHHHH!_

Sirius was having a serious internal battle with his mind. He didn't know what to do. Hermione, on the other hand, was just starting. _Okay, I found the eggs, the pepper, bacon, a total hottie, cheese, salt, a total hottie, the- OH MY GOODNESS! Stop it Hermione! He is your best friend's godfather! Harry would kill me, not to mention Sirius! Okay, okay, focus! Crack the eggs on the pan and cook them!_

"Hermione? Do you need any help in there? It doesn't sound like everything is going so smoothly. Or smelling for that matter." _Oh, shit! They are burning! Is that even possible?_ Hermione's though process screamed before trying to save the breakfast. Sirius came running in and tried to help. He only made matters worse by, in a moment of stupidity, pouring milk over the frying pan to cool off the eggs. It resulted in the eggs to cool down sure, but it also made the stove start to smoke. "Shit!" Sirius grabbed his wand and cleaned the entire mess.

Hermione started to laugh uncontrollably. Sirius just stared at her in disbelief which only made her laugh even harder. Sirius soon started to laugh with her and tickle Hermione only to make her laugh harder. "Sir- Siri- Sirius! Stop it!" Hermione ran trying to get away from Sirius. Sirius caught her however and spun her around to face him. It startled Hermione and in result she fell over the arm of the couch. She accidentally pulled him with her. Sirius was now on top of Hermione on the couch.

With their faces only inches apart, Hermione became uncomfortable and started to wiggle. Sirius had to bite back a groan. "Stop moving woman!"

"Sorry Sirius." Hermione still was uneasy however and kept shifting. Sirius growled at her and suddenly smashed his lips to hers.

AN: Sorry, I know, it's somewhat of a cliffy. I shouldn't be mean and leave you like that, but hey! At least I updated! I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I really have no excuse either! Well please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**An: **The song in this chapter is called Desperately by Michelle Branch. AMAZING song!! Look it up!

All that Sirius' mind could comprehend was 'Holy shit.' Sirius had just acted on a desire he had for all of one day. 'What the hell am I doing! She's my godson's best friend! She's young, beautiful, innocent, beau- Oh, I give UP!'

Sirius abandoned all thoughts and continued kissing Hermione. Hermione didn't protest. She simply moved her arms behind him and grasped the short hair at the base of his head. She dragged her nails up through his hair and scalp and once she reached the top, she pulled it softly. Sirius was no better. He gave an appreciative growl and he slowly lifted her shirt up just enough to trace little circles on her hips with the pads of his thumbs. Sirius, however, seemed to come to his senses once Hermione gave a small whimper of pleasure. He broke the kiss and climbed off of her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. That shouldn't have happened." Hermione's face didn't show any emotion and she slowly got off the couch.

"I …I need to…" Hermione couldn't think of what she wanted to say; she ran. She ran up the stairs and into her room.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Black! She is your godson's best friend! Yes, we've established that. Who are you? I'm your other half. Your… reasonable side let's say. What! Ok, let me guess, I should give this a chance? Well, yeah! Hell no! She… she's half my age, she's still in school, and she deserves better! Who cares? She's 18. She's of age in both the magical and muggle worlds. What about Harry? If he cares about you, he should want you to be happy. NO! I WON'T!'

_Something 'bout the way you looked at me_

_Made me think for a moment_

_That maybe we were meant to be_

_Living our lives separately_

_And it's strange that things change_

_But not me wanting you so desperately_

'What was that? Oh, Merlin. I just kissed Sirius. I just kissed Sirius! Come on, you know you know liked it. Don't act all shocked. I hate him! We hate each other! He's so much older than me! Not to mention he's Harry's godfather. I'm dead. First and Second off: hate is sometimes just as strong as love and sometimes the two emotions aren't that far off from each other. Thirdly: This is the wizarding world. He's going to live longer than a muggle would. Fourthly: is that even a word? Oh, well. Fourthly: If Harry loved you, he would want to see you happy! AHH! NO! I WON'T!'

_Oh, why can't I ignore it? _

_I keep giving in but I should know better_

'_Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me_

_And it's strange that things change_

_But not me wanting you so desperately_

It was 12:13 pm when both of the occupants of the house decided to show their faces to each other once again. They were both hungry due to not eating anything since breakfast the day before. Hermione had ventured into the kitchen only to see Sirius. 'Ok, it's alright. Just ignore him.' Little did she know, Sirius had thought along the same lines. Sirius took out the bread from the refrigerator and started to make himself a sandwich. Hermione also wanted a sandwich so she took the bread back out from the fridge from where Sirius had just replaced it to.

"You could have just asked me to keep it out, you know." Sirius said very rudely.

"I could've, but that would have wasted my precious breath and time to talk to you when I could have used it on someone else."

"Look around you! Do you see anyone else! I know I'm not the best person to 'waste your precious breath' on, but right now, I'm your only company! Harry and Ron are too wrapped up in their own lives to pay attention to you right now Miss-Know-It-All! You should get your own life and live it instead of following them around like a newborn pup!" Sirius shouted at her.

Sirius could already tell he had just made a mistake. Hermione's face was one of shock and anger, but most of all, hurt. She knew that she and Sirius didn't get along very well, but she thought they could at least be somewhat civil to one another. Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. It just kind of spilled out. I was mad at myself and I took it out on y-"

"Well you said it! I can't believe I ever thought of following through on my thoughts earlier! I guess I forgot to mention in my argument in my head that you are rash, impulsive, rude, and vile!" Hermione's eyes were portraying her anger through changing from her original brown color to a dark black. "You frustrate me! You show me the attention one would show to a lover and then a couple hours later we go back to our bickering and screaming! I hate you!" She then proceeded to speed walk back up to her room, her hunger once again forgotten.

"Oh, shit Sirius, you've really done it." He said, talking to himself out loud. "Wait a minute. What thoughts did she have of me earlier?" 'If I read the signs right, she likes you too you big wanker! You screwed up big time. Apologize!' "I…she likes me too?" 'If her reaction to your fight and make out session before isn't an indication, I don't know what is.' "Wow."

_You looked my way and said, "You frustrate me" _

_Like you're thinking of lines and times _

_When you and I were you and me_

_We took our chance out on the street_

_Then I missed my chance_

_And chances are it won't be coming back to me_

'Yes, I'll apologize. After all, I am the one who started the fight. I'll apologize and tell her how I am feeling about this whole situation. Oh, Merlin. I hope I am reading her right.'

_Why can't I ignore it?_

_I keep giving in but I should know better_

'_Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me_

_And that's strange how things change_

_But not me wanting you-_

_So desperately_

_So desperately_

_I want you so desperately_

_I keep giving in but I should know better_

_I keep giving in but I should know better_

_So desperately_

_I want you so desperately_


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius Black was a fool. He knew it; hell, everybody would tell him the same thing if they had the knowledge of what he did to Hermione. The animagus decided that he would turn that around.

_'__For Hermione, that's why I am doing this, for Hermione.__'_

Sirius knocked on Hermione's door before he lost his cool. He peered in, but saw no one. He immediately panicked. "Hermione?" Sirius stepped in to look for her. Walking around her bed to her personal bathroom, he found her sitting with her back against the toilet, crying. He assumed she was crying over the fight they just had. "Hermione, love, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you confused or feel like I was using you; I wasn't. I just didn't want to rush things, and I don't know how you feel about this."

Hermione stopped her crying, but not because Sirius had apologized. "What are you wearing?" When Hermione had looked at Sirius after he walked in, she noticed that he was wearing something she had never seen him in before. She supposed that he had probably worn a similar outfit before, but she had never imagined he would wear one unless he was at a wedding. "Why are you wearing a tux?"

This is what Sirius was so nervous about. He didn't know how she would react to his outfit and his surprise. "It's a surprise. Before I show you though, I really meant what I said."

"I know." Hermione didn't know what to think. She knew he was being honest and open with his apology, leaving Sirius vulnerable. "I believe you. I accept your apology."

Sirius grinned. He grabbed Hermione's hand and started to lead her downstairs. "Come on!" Hermione was starting to think that Sirius was more excited about her surprise than herself. "I have your surprise ready. Close your eyes."

"How am I supposed to be able to make my way to the surprise if I can't see??"

"I will lead you. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes." Hermione slowly listened and closed her eyes. Sirius grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. "I hope you're still hungry for lunch." And with that Sirius had Hermione open her eyes.

AN: Sorry it's soooo short!!! Review Please!!! :)


	8. Author's Note

Hello All!!!

I just finished editing and reviewing my story! Sorry it has been so long, and I know that a lot of people have lost interest in this story.  I am in the process of writing the next chapter (it's a super long one, especially compared to my other chapters). Please leave me a review to know if there is anything that you would like to see happen further down the storyline, or if you notice anything that still needs to be fixed! Also, I am looking for a beta if anyone would be interested!  I will update the story by Friday (March 13, 2009). Oh my goodness it has been waaaay too long since I have last updated…lol. Hope to hear from you!!


End file.
